new_trollpastfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Scourge.exe
Jestem wielkim fanem uniwersum Sonic the hedgehog jak wielu ludzi, ale moim obiektem zainteresowań są komiksy Archie ze względu na jedną z moich ulubionych postaci – zielonego jeża imieniem Scourge. Imponowało mi w pewien sposób jego gracja bycia bad boyem w Sonicowym uniwersum i dopingowałem mu, by pewnego razu coś go rozproszyło i odbił Sonicowi Sally, po czym został królem. Tego dnia poszukiwałem fanowskich gier związanych z moją ulubioną postacią, kiedy nagle za pomocą strony w języku arabskim odkryłem plik Scourge.exe. Ucieszyłem się, gdyż będę mógł zagrać w grę z moją ulubioną postacią, ale po sprawdzeniu właściwości pliku zwątpiłem, gdyż w zakładce „szczegóły” jako autor widniał Józef Stalin. Popuściłem w majty, ale jako dzielny gracz nie bałem się. Po zmianie bielizny postanowiłem rozpocząć grę. Na początku pojawił się napis Sega, a po nim twarz Stalina na tle radzieckiej flagi. Zignorowałem to, gdyż myślałem, że ta gra jest stworzona przez komunistę. Po chwili pojawił się klasyczny dla gier z Soniciem emblemat, ale zamiast niebieskiego jeża pojawił się Scourge. -TAK – ucieszyłem się, ale moja radość nie trwała długo. Po chwili przez ułamek sekundy, który odmierzyłem stoperem w telefonie i na którego włączenie się gra kulturalnie poczekała, pojawił się wybór postaci podobny do tej z gry Sonic the hedgehog 3. Mogłem wybrać Cosmo, Cheese’a oraz pewną postać, która była wówczas niewidoczna. Pierwszy etap nazywał się „Somebody act 1”. Mogłem biec Cosmo o dziwo w lewo, czego nie potrafi do dziś Mario. Po chwili wpadłem do dziury i musiałem iść w prawo, co mnie zasmuciło, gdyż gra musiała stać się taka jak te inne gry exe jak np. Sonic.exe. Cosmo biegła coraz bardziej przerażona, coś nawet ciekło jej spod spódnicy, było lepkie i takie wyglądające jak żywica. Po chwili upadła, a żywica stwardniała, przez co nie mogła wstać. Zaskoczyło mnie to, że istnieje coś silniejszego niż Kropelka czy inny super silny klej, ale to co zobaczyłem po tym wywołało we mnie radosć. Po drugiej stronie stał Scourge tyłem do Cosmo, a ta chciała zasugerować mu, aby jej pomógł. Niestety zapomniała, że tego nie robi się środkowym palcem. Scourge w ułamku sekundy podbiegł do niej, a ekran zrobił się czarny i usłyszałem przeraźliwy krzyk. -Yyyy, co jest? - zapytałem siebie, aby chwilę po tym ujrzeć napis: „Hello! Are you looking for some fun?” Powróciłem do ekranu wyboru postaci. Cosmo była poszarzała, ale nie miała oczu, a z oczodołów wypływała krew. Była ona tak prawdziwa, że gdybym dotknął ekranu to miałbym krew na palcach. Trzecia postać dalej się nie ujawniła. Po wyborze Cheese’a pojawiła się nazwa „Touched My... Act 2”. Leciałem sobie Cheese’m, kiedy nagle ekran zrobił się czarny i po chwili znów nasz stworek się pojawił. Płakał. Został zabity i wtedy ujrzałem Scourge’a który nie był sobą. Miał mało prestiżową katanę wyjętą ze śmietnika, czarne buty sportowe na koturnie w mroczne motywy kwiatowe i czarno czerwone oczy z których ciekła krew. „Tyle dusz do zabawy, tak mało czasu... zgadzasz się ze mną?„ Ujrzałem taki komunikat, by za chwilę ujrzeć coś jeszcze gorszego. „Teraz pora na prawdziwą zabawę” - po czym ukazał się kolejny poziom. Jego nazwa mnie przeraziła i zacząłem krzyczeć. Poziom nazywał się „Pingas Act 666”. Teraz wszystko zrozumiałem. Przekaz tej gry to „Somebody Touched my Pingas”. Biegłem Pingasem przez zamek podobny do tego z tej ubogiej gry o nazwie Sonic.exe. Pingas biegł, aż nagle zatrzymał się. Ekran zrobił się czarny. „OCH YOU TOUCH MY TRALALA” - pokazał się napisany krwią napis. Zasłoniłem oczy, a jedyne co usłyszałem to jęki męskiej rozkoszy. Byłem zszokowany tym, że moja ulubiona postać jest homoseksualistą, ale to nie wszystko. Gra przełączyła się na widok sadystycznego komputera, gdzie miałem wybrać klucznika oraz dziurkę od klucza. Jako klucznika wybrałem Scourge’a, a jako dziurkę od klucza Pingasa. Demoniczny Scourge wszedł do pokoju, w którym czekał na niego Pingas, po czym ekran znów zrobił się czarny i usłyszałem kolejne jęki męskich rozkoszy. Przeraziło mnie to. Po chwili pokazał mi się obraz. Ujrzałem tam zwłoki Pingasa, demonicznego Scourge’a oraz pentagram namalowany krwią. Okazało się, że Scourge chce transmutować Pingasa. Zrobił to, ale nie wiedział, że doprowadzi to do powstania najohydniejszej kreatury jaką mógł świat widzieć. ZAMIENIŁ GO… W PREMIERA MORAWIECKIEGO!! -Nie martw się Scourge, wyglądam jak idiota, ale za to ty będziesz BEZ VAT! - krzyknął stojąc do Scourge’a tyłem, ale jak się odwrócił nie był sobą. Morawiecki nie miał ust, a z miejsca gdzie je powinien mieć wypływała realistycznie wyglądająca krew. To był obraz ofiary Zalgo, który jest bardzo popularny w crapypastach. Przeraziłem się. W tym momencie psychika już wysłała mi maila do nadciągającej kupy, że spotkanie jest w spodniach. Scourge zaczął uciekać i po chwili spadł do dziury z kolcami. Byłem zszokowany tym, że Scourge zachował się jak Magik. Wyłączyłem tę grę, a po chwili włączyłem wiadomości, gdzie ujrzałem premiera Morawieckiego. Zacząłem krzyczeć, gdyż to on jest odpowiedzialny za cierpienia mojej ulubionej postaci. Od tamtego momentu boję się wychodzić do sklepu i patrzeć na ceny żywności. ZAPAMIĘTAJCIE! NIGDY NIE GRAJCIE W TĘ PRZEKLĘTĄ GRĘ ORAZ NIE GŁOSUJCIE NIGDY NA PO I PIS. Jeżeli to zrobicie to demoniczny Scourge wraz z szatańskim Morawieckim i Schetyną zrobią wam z kukli jesień średniowiecza.